Original Intentions
by AllDeadHeartsToYou
Summary: What if Klaus' motives for the murders of the hybrids and Tyler's mother weren't what they seemed? What if his true motive was something else entirely? What if the real reason was...Caroline? My first ever fanfiction story! Let me know if I should continue. Rated M for possible later chapters.


I can't believe he would do this. I was just starting to believe that he actually might care about how his actions affect the people around him. He just proved me wrong. I mean I already knew that he didn't care if he had to step on Tyler and pretty much anyone else in this town, but I truly believed that I just might be an exception to that rule. Mayor Lockwood may have been Tyler's mother, but Klaus had to have known that her death would have affected me too. Apparently, that just didn't matter to him.

"He isn't at any of his usual haunts and he's still not answering his phone."

Stefan's voice pulled me out of my silent reverie. I glanced up from my seated position on the Salvatore couch to see his apologetic expression. At my request, he had spent the last few hours searching the entire town for any sign of Tyler;obviously, to no avail.

"Thanks for trying," I sighed. "I would be out there myself if I wasn't afraid of running into Klaus. Lord knows what he would do now that he's discovered I was in on Tyler's little murder plot."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the loud buzzing of my cell phone.

"Hello," I answered quickly, praying it was Tyler.

"I only have a minute, so I'm going to talk fast." Tyler's voice sounded frighteningly calm through the speaker of my phone. "Klaus didn't kill my mother because of our plan tonight. There is something entirely different going on, and it's safer for both of us now that I'm out of town. It's only a matter of time before he finds me, so I have to keep moving. Do not come after me. When it's safe, I'll call and explain everything. No matter what happens, just remember that I love you and I am so sorry."

"Tyler, just hold on a sec-" _Click._

"He hung up on me! What the hell is going on?" I cried out angrily.

"I have absolutely no idea," Stefan replied. "But I am sick and tired of Klaus always being two steps ahead of us. I'm going to go find him and figure out what the hell he has planned for us this time. Hopefully, I can get him to tell me _before _he murders even more innocent people."

He was out the door before I could even blink, leaving me alone with my conflicting thoughts. On the one hand, I trusted Tyler and even though I had absolutely no idea what he was just talking about on the phone, he had made it sound so imperative that I follow his instructions. However, on the other hand, Klaus almost always ended up devising _way _more evil and clever plans than Tyler did.

"Ugh! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" I cried out angrily, burying my face in the nearest couch pillow.

"I could give you a few ideas that would certainly make _me _happy," came a suggestive voice from behind me.

I flew up and off the couch to stand defensively near the fireplace, the wall at my back.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?! How did you even sneak in without me realizing?! What do you want?!" I cried out. My mind couldn't decide which question was the most important, so they all just tumbled out at once.

"Slow down, love. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. As he strolled closer to me, I noticed the crimson blood staining his face and his formerly white shirt.

"Says the guy drenched in the blood of all the young hybrids he viciously murdered tonight! Oh, and let's not forget the fact that you also found time tonight to drown the mother of my boyfriend! And you did all of it just to get back at Tyler!"

"Have you forgotten that the whole reason I would want to get back at Tyler is because he was plotting to have me killed?" he inquired. As he talked, he came slowly forward till he was standing just a few feet away from me. "And just so you are aware, that is certainly not the reason for my actions this evening, sweetheart."

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically. "So, what exactly _were_ the reasons for your actions?"

"You," he said simply.

A feeling of confusion and dread settled in my stomach. As I was carefully choosing my next words, my cell phone began to ring once again from it's place on the coffee table. Klaus snatched it up before I could even think to move. He then proceeded to casually toss it in the fireplace, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"We can't have anyone interrupting us, now can we?"

"You better be planning on buying me a new cell phone, you arrogant son of a bi-"

The rapidly enveloping darkness prevented me from completing my sentence.


End file.
